REVENGE
by mollietaz
Summary: Garrison starts acting stangely,  could it just be the new woman in his life  or is there something more sinistergoing on?
1. Chapter 1

REVENGE…IS SO SWEET

Craig Garrison stood at the Major's party with a glass of wine in one hand , trying not took as bored as he felt , wondering how soon he could make an excuse to slip away. He would have preferred to

spend New Year's Eve with Angel and his men at the party that they had been preparing for all week in the Village Hall but this had been nothing less than an order , however it had been worded anD

his attendance was mandatory.

`You look about as bored as I feel `, a voice said

He turned and saw two beautiful blue eyes , a mass of shoulder length curly brown hair, and a smile that would light up a room.

`I know it's totally unladylike but I'm going to introduce myself anyway, `I'm Vivienne Landers`.

He smiled at her.

`Lt Craig Garrison, very pleased to meet you .Would you care to dance`. He asked.

`Why I would love to,` she said laughingly.

They had spent the rest of the evening enjoying each others company, and as the party ended , he asked if he could take her home, little knowing that this was the beginning of some of the worst

days of his life.

…..

He had been seeing her for over a week now and for some reason he wasn't quite sure of , had not told anyone about her, not even Angel. He didn't feel ready for all the questions that he knew she

would throw at him regarding any new lady in his life. As far as she was concerned , he was her brother ,and any woman had to be special. He really had begun to like Vivienne a great deal , and knew

that eventually the to women would have to meet, but he also knew instinctively that they would never be the best friends that he had hoped the two most special people in his life would be. In fact

he was pretty sure that Angel was going to dislike Vivienne , they were so different, Vivienne was a lady, some thing that as much as he loved her Angel would never be. He decided that the longer he

could keep them apart the better it would be for him.

`You are a coward Craig Garrison,` he said out loud.

`There was a knock at the door and Goniff came in with coffee.

`You need another cup Warden? He asked.

Craig looked puzzled.

`Thought I heard you talking to someone`. Goniff said

Craig laughed .

`Just talking to myself Goniff, deciding what to do for the best.`

`Got a problem then mate , have ya? He asked.

`Not really Goniff, nothing important anyway, it'll sort itself out. Thanks for the coffee , better get back to the paperwork, can't leave it all for Angel to do`. He said.

`You'd never get away with it if you tried, not without a good reason anyway, you know like two broken wrists,` laughed Goniff.

`You are so right,` said Craig joining in Goniff's laughter. `So thanks again for the coffee , and back to work it is.`

Goniff nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Craig sighed .

`Oh just grow some man and tell her straight , it's not as if she runs your life, if they don't see eye to eye so what. It's not like they'll be spending every day together , now is it` he said to himself

Deciding that this was the best course of action Craig picked up his pen and went to work deciding to get the two of them together as soon as possible

…..

He had arranged a meeting between the two of them in a coffee shop in London, he figured there at least they would have to be civil to one another. He couldn't have been more wrong. The snide

remarks from each of them grew worse as time went on, and he was glad when Angel decided she had other things to do and left .

`I don't think she cares for me at all`, said Vivienne.

`Craig tried to laugh it off , but knew that Vivienne was right.

`She is very protective I suppose, I'm all the family she has left now`. He told her.

`Well maybe she should learn to take care of herself more, after all we do have our own lives to lead , now don't we Craig? She asked him sweetly.

`Your right, as usual. I'll talk to her, explain things to her, all right? He said

`That would be wonderful darling`, she said as she kissed him` We have to do what's best for us , now don't we?

He returned the kiss,

`Anything you want darling , you only have to ask , you know that.` he said

`Yes Craig , I know, anything I want.`

…...

Angel had disliked the woman from the moment she had set eyes on her , She didn't know what it was that set her nerves on edge, but there was something that wasn't quite sitting right with her.

She knew that there had been lots of women in Craig's life , he was a good looking guy, and she would have been amazed if he hadn't returned the interest women showed in him. Like the others , he

spent time in London with women that he had befriended at parties , or met in pubs when they were out drinking together. They were all very adept at finding a partner for the night when they

needed too, and Angel had no problem with this, it was after all human nature, and more than once one of these ladies had been introduced to her , before the guys split up for the night with a spring

in their step and a twinkle in their eye, leaving her with no doubt at all about what they were going to get up to given half a chance.

But with Vivienne it was different.

There was something about that lady that bothered her. Somehow she knew that Craig was going to get hurt, and right now there was nothing that she could do about it , because he would not hear

a word said, against her. Angel sighed, one thing she was sure of, she had never seen him so besotted , Craig Garrison was hopelessly in love, and in this case she couldn't help feeling that this was

not necessarily a good thing.

…...

Angel had followed Vivienne after Craig had left her , she was so sure that she was up to something, She watched as she entered the hotel and checked in and then followed her to her room.

An Army Major was waiting outside for her . There were no hugs or loving greetings , so Angel suspected that this was business not pleasure. She couldn't hear anything that was said , but just had to

watch as they entered the room and closed the door. Something was going on. Something that involved Craig , and somehow she was going to find out what it was.

It did however come as something of a surprise to find that same Major leaving Craig's office the following day, just as she arrived.

As she knocked and entered , she found Craig standing at the window looking absolutely totally dejected.

`You all right Craig? She asked.

`Craig ? She said again as he ignored her.

She walked over to him and put her arm on his.

`What's happened? She asked him.

`They're shutting us down, disbanding us, say they're to much trouble, too unreliable .There sending them back to prison, no pardon, no parole, nothing, and there's not a damn thing I can do about

it.` he said angrily.

`Do they know? she asked.

He shook his head.

`I've only just found out, that's what Major Ellis was here for, to give me the good news. We have a week to get things in order here and then that's it , we're finished.` he said

`Can't you go above his head? She asked.

`I'm going to try , but he knows things that they've done that he shouldn't , things I've not told anyone but you, things that haven't been sent in the reports. `I don't know if I can get them out of

this.` he said .

`What sort of things? She asked.

`Jobs they've pulled over there , capers they've set up on their own,

Scrapes they've gotten into, things about their past that only you and I know `, he said

Could they have told anyone? She asked

`Most probably, put nails in their own coffins, this time`. He said angrily.

Angel took a deep breath.

`Did you tell Vivienne any of this? She asked.

He turned on her with a viciousness that she had never seen before .

`This has nothing to do with her , why do you have to make everything her fault.` he asked.

`Craig it's not like that`, she said.

`You just don't want me to find any happiness , do you? You've never liked her, never given her a chance , well I'll tell you something Angel. I love her . And I'm going to ask her to marry me, and if you

don't like that then maybe you should just get out of my life and stay out, because she's more important to me than you are right now`.

He was shouting now, angrier than she has seen him in a long time.

`Craig please , there are things you need to know`, she began.

`There's nothing that you need to tell me, I know you hate her, she's told me that. You'll do anything to make her look bad in my eyes , well it won't work Angel. What I decide to do has nothing to do

with you. You do not rule my life like you ruled David's. You were his wife , not mine , I am not responsible for you , so maybe you had better get out, go find someone else latch on to , because we

don't need you interfering in our lives any longer. Vivienne is more important to me than you will ever be.` he shouted angrily.

Craig she's seeing Major Ellis, I saw them together , you have to believe me. She's in this with him`, she said

It was then that he slapped her hard across the face

You're a liar , a pathetic sad human being, I don't know why you want to hurt her, but I'll not let you , not ever again. Now get off this estate and stay off. I don't ever want to see you here again.

Don't be here when I get back`, he shouted.

`Craig please` . She said as she tried to hold back the tears, `Please don't do this.

Without looking back he stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him.

…...

She didn't know how she managed to get back to the cottage, she had just grabbed the nearest jeep and driven hard, almost leaving the road sometimes. She entered the cottage, bolted all the

doors and windows, determined to keep them out, not wanting them to see her like this. Then suddenly all the emotions she had been trying so hard to control came to the surface, and she collapsed

to the floor, and cried like she hadn't done in the longest time. She could forgive the words , the hurt they caused her, but he had hit her, and he had meant it, there had been no holding back, he had

wanted to hurt her. As the sobs continued she knew that Vivienne had won. And that she had lost the most precious thing in her life. She sobbed uncontrollably now, and as strong arms surrounded

her she fell into their embrace , not knowing or caring who it was, just that she needed to be held, needed not to be alone.

As the sobs slowly subsided a handkerchief was put in her hand and she looked up into Actor's face, and then saw the others looking worriedly down at her.

`Thank you`. She said tearfully.

`Goniff make some tea will you? He asked `Casino get a brandy, she needs it right now.`

Both men nodded and disappeared ,

Actor nodded to Chief , and they helped her up and sat her on the sofa between them, Actor pulling her close to him and placing his arm around her shoulder.

`Here , drink this, and don't argue`, he said.

She did as she was told, even though she hated it.

`Here you are love, nice cuppa tea, lots of sugar`, said Goniff trying to smile.

`How did you get in? she asked Goniff

`Kitchen window love, piece of cake`. He said.

She wiped her eyes and sniffed .

`Gonna go back there and give him a good talking too, might even throw in a punch or two , if we're going back to stir there's no point in holding back , now is there? said Casino angrily.

`How did you know, about prison? She asked

`Couldn't not know, the Major wasn't bothered about keeping it a secret.

Casino got up to leave.

`Please don't `. Angel said tearfully

`Not now Casino, it's not the time`. Said Actor.

`Please …. Don't do anything, any of you, promise me`. She said

`They all looked at her.`

`You might be gonna let him get away with what he did lady, but I sure as hell ain't`, shouted Casino.

`You hurt him and I'll never forgive you Casino, I mean that`. She said. Casino could see that she was serious.

`Huh`. Said Casino as he poured himself a drink.

`You need to rest for while now `, said Actor , as he watched the shock and the brandy take effect

`Promise me you'll stay here, promise you won't do anything , please`, she begged.

`I promise that we will do nothing without telling you first, all right? Said Actor.

`Chief? She asked `I need you to promise too, I know if you give me your word you'll not break it`. She said.

`Got my word`, said Chief sullenly

`Don't let anyone hurt him, ok? She asked.

`Promise , for you though , not for him, won't do nothing for him now, not after what he did`, he said`

He looked at Angel .

`She's sleepin' said Casino so let's go and talk to the Warden shall we?

None of them moved

`Gave her my word Casino, much as I want to talk to him ,I promised her, ain't gonna break that promise`, Chief said, emphasising the word Talk, so that they all knew that was the last thing he

wanted to do .

`We'll make some coffee and wait until she wakes up, we stay with her and no-one gets in, she's our responsibility now, agreed`. Said Actor

They all nodded.

`Chief? Said Actor `You ok with that.

`Sure , but I promise you now, nobody will hurt her again, not without going through me first`, Chief said.

Actor looked at them.

`That gentlemen goes for all of us.` he said

…...


	2. Chapter 2

REVENGE 2

`Not like the Warden to do something like that`, said Goniff almost to himself.

`You defending him? Asked Casino.

`No , I'm just saying , it's not like him, that's all`.

`Goniff's right, The Warden hasn't been himself since he met Vivienne`, said Actor.

`Maybe she's drugged him or something, making him act funny`, said Goniff hopefully.

`Naw he's just in love baby, will do anything for her, even hurt Angel. said Casino angrily.

Goniff's right` said Angel, `We've had fights before , but he would never have even thought about hitting me. Something is wrong with him and I think we should try and find out what`, she said.

`Perhaps we should start with the root of the problem, try and find out more about Vivienne`. Said Actor.

`Not only her`, said Angel. `This Major Ellis, think we need to find out a bit more about him too, Think you can deal with that? She asked Actor smiling.

He laughed at her .

`Think with a little help from Casino we can find out all we need to know.` he said.` I take it you're feeling better?

`Oh you bet. I think I just passed hurt and upset, she said smiling at him. `Now I'm just plain furious. I don't know what she's up to , but I intend to find out, and if she hurts him she'll pay dearly

She's good I'll give her that. But we're better, now aren't we? She asked.

`You'd better believe it baby`, said Casino

`Ain't gonna know what hit her, said Goniff, looking at Angel . `No pun intended.

`Chief I want you and Goniff to follow her, just watch her , see who she meets and where she goes and stay out of trouble, ok?

`Whatever you need`, he said.

`Right then, let's get started she said, and be careful, don't want any of you getting caught

`What are you going to be doing? Asked Actor.

`I'm going to see a General I know , and see if he has any idea what's going on, we'll meet back her tomorrow ,ok? she said.

They nodded.

`Oh and guys, thanks for everything`. She said

`After all you have done for us in the past it is the least we can do, and besides a family should stick together , don't you think? Asked Actor, as he picked up her coat and held it for her to put on.

`You're right , that's just what families should do, and I'll tell you something else, this family is not going down without a fight`. she said

`Hey just like them Three Musketeers I was reading about,` said Goniff

`There's five of us Goniff`, said Chief quietly.

`Yeah I know , but that makes us better than them don't it, think what they could have done with two of us helping them, been bloody brilliant , wouldn't they? He asked as he walked out into the

garden.

`Sometimes I wonder just what goes on in his head, and as for

`Goniff and Casino as musketeers , doesn't bear thinking about , does it? She asked

Actor laughed as he followed the rest of them outside,

`You do know I'll never be able to read that book again without seeing those two`. He said.

`Know exactly what you mean `, she said, and closed the door behind them.

…...

They met after breakfast the following day. Craig had gone to London and wouldn't be back until late afternoon, so this gave them time to tell each other what they had found, and work out a plan of

action if they needed too.

`What did you find out about our Major? Angel asked Actor.

`Well to start with he has no authority over us whatsoever, so anything he tells us or the Lt. is of no relevence`, he said

`Then why come up here? Asked Angel, `If all Craig has to do is check with H.Q. It doesn't make any sense`, she said

``Think about it`. Said Actor.

We're told that there will be no pardon or parole and that our only option is prison, what would be the first thing that you would expect us to do? He asked her

Casino beat her to the answer

Take off baby . Do a runner before the Army came for us`. He said.

`Exactly. Then all the Major has to do is say that we ran and that the Warden didn't keep us on a tight enough leash , and then they're after us, and the Warden is blamed for letting us get away.

Either way the Major wins and we lose`. Actor said

`I don't get it`, said Chief , why go to all this bother?

`Because he wants to get back at Garrison . The Warden pulled us together as a team , and we work very well. Major Ellis's team didn't last that long, they did a runner the first chance they got. Made

him look a fool, I think he just want's to get even. make Garrison look as bad as he did. If we run as he expects us too then he wins , and it looks like the Warden can't control us .Actor said.

`What about her , find out anything interesting? Angel asked.

`Followed her back to her hotel and then she took in a show in the evening, Funny thing was though she only stayed long enough to see the hypnotist perform and then as soon as he'd finished she

went backstage, was there for about fifteen minutes and then left. Met up with the Warden, and that's where we left them. In her flat` .said Chief.

Angel looked at Actor.

You don't suppose …..No that's just too crazy, isn't it? she asked

`Would explain a lot of things though wouldn't it.` said Actor. `His behaviour towards you, the lack of interest in the job, and his infatuation with her. She could be telling him exactly what to do and he

doesn't even know, and it also gives us a good idea where the Major got all his information from about us, now doesn't it?

`You mean they're hypnotising the Warden ? Asked Goniff incredulously

They'd never get him under, too strong willed`, said Angel.

`What if she's giving him a little help first? Said Actor

`You mean slipping him a Mickey, like I said?` asked Goniff

`Well, I think we ought to find out , don't you ? maybe it's time we went to London to take in a show guys, , what do you think? She asked.

`Right with you there baby`, said Casino.

`Yeah , might just have a little talk with the man`, said Chief as he toyed menacingly with his knife.

Angel smiled

`You know Chief I think that is a very good idea`. She said.

…...

They heard the applause as they sat in the dressing room and knew he would be back in there soon. Chief was standing behind the door and closed it after The Great Winston entered , then stood

with his back to it, blocking any chance of escape.

`I'm sorry , you'll have to leave, members of the public aren't allowed in here.` he said

Actor stepped forward.

`Does he really look as if he cares about that? He asked nodding towards Chief, who was caressing his knife and smiling menacingly.

`What to you want? He asked.

`Tell me about Vivienne Landers`, Actor said.

The Great Winston visibly paled.

`Who?

`Please don't make me give you to Chief, it always gets so messy when I have to involve him`, Actor said.

`If I talk, she'll kill me`. He said obviously afraid.

`Look at him and tell me that you really believe that killing you is all that he will do to you`, he said

`Winston looked at Chief.

`He loves to cut things ,but you can see that, he really will take great pleasure from cutting off your fingers , one at a time , and very slowly and painfully and then if your still alive , who knows? Said

Actor. `Believe me , she is the last person you need to worry about right now`.

Chief took a step forwards.

`Maybe we should go somewhere quieter`. He said

`All right , I'll tell you whatever you want to know.` Winston said

`You want to carry on from here? Actor asked Angel, who had been sitting watching them work.

She shook her head.

`No, you're doing just fine, I'll tell you if I think there's something you've missed`. She said.

Actor turned his attention back to Winston.

`Tell me about Lt Garrison, what do you do to him?

`Nothing that hurts him , honest, I just put him under, after she's slipped him something to make him relax,. and then I tell him to listen to what she tells him`.

Which is what? Asked Actor.

`Don't know.`

He heard the snick as the knife opened .

`Truthfully I don't know . Once he's under she tells me to leave and then calls me back in when she's finished so I can bring him round.

That's the truth , honest`. He said , fearfully looking back at Chief.

`You heard nothing? Asked Actor.

Winston looked scared.

`Did listen once, …..

Actor could see that now Winston was really scared.

`What did you hear?

`She'll kill me. `

`We've been through this ,` Said Actor. `Now tell me`.

Winston shook his head.

`In over your head aren't you Winston? Asked Angel quietly. `We can help Winston, make it so she can't hurt you, but you have to help us first.`

`Tell us what you heard`. Said Actor.

`She's with that Army Major and they've both got it in for the Lt. He did something to her brother , don't know what, really I don't. I heard the Major say that the Lt.'s men would run, don't know what

that meant, but that's what I heard. Said it would get him into a heap of trouble. That's what they want.` He said.

Winston went suddenly quiet.

`What else Winston? Asked Angel.

`They're planning to make him kill someone` .he said.

`Warden wouldn't do that, would he? Asked Goniff.

`She can make him. All she has to do is make him believe that it's kill or be killed, make him believe that he's killing the enemy and not someone that he cares about. She can make him do anything

now, he's under her control, not mine`, he said.

`Can you fix this? Asked Actor'

I can bring him out of it if we can get to him before he kills them , after that I don't know`. He said. He'll probably just come out of it himself, she'll want him to know what he's done.

`Do you have a name? asked Actor.

`Winston shook his head.

`I'm sorry, it was such a lot of money they offered me, told me it was just a prank, just like I do on stage, after I'd put him under once they said that I was responsible , that they'd make the police

believe that I'd planned all of it, she said no-one would believe she had anything too do with it, Never meant for anyone to get hurt, let alone killed, but I don't know how to stop it now`. He said.

`Well we do Winston`, said Angel. Now the first thing we need to do is get you somewhere safe where she can't get to you, I have a feeling she's not going to leave any witnesses behind .`

`Leave that to me and Casino`, said Goniff.

Actor nodded ,

`Check in at the mansion every two hours , we'll let you know when it's safe to bring him out ok?

`You got it mate`, said Goniff. `Come on Winston let's get going.

`There's something else you need to know`, said Winston. `I put him under again this afternoon, she's already told him what she wants him to do, he can't be stopped now , he is going to kill

someone, I'm sorry she would have killed me if I had said no`.

Angel sat in the chair after Casino and Goniff had left.

`What do we do now? She asked

`We go back to the cottage and wait for him`, said Actor

`Why the cottage? She asked.

`Think about it, She's trained all of his anger on you. I imagine that was why he hit you, a trial run , to see how much control she had over him. The Major expects us to have left, the only person that

the Warden cares about now is you, and if he hurt her brother , what better way to get even than to get him to kill his sister`,

She shuddered.

`I sincerely hope that you have a plan to stop this? She asked.

`Not yet , but I'm working on it.` said Actor smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

REVENGE 3

Angel was scared.

The thought that Craig wanted to kill her filled her with dread. Anyone else and she might have stood some chance, but Craig had taught her all the self defence she knew and that wasn't much. She

could not imagine being able to take him on and lasting more than a few seconds , unless by some miracle she could get through to him, and from what Winston had told her that was virtually

impossible.

She knew that Actor was hiding upstairs, and that Chief was somewhere outside , but right now that did nothing to calm her fears.

She had called General Franklin and he had almost believed her story , believed enough to have Major Ellis taken into custody for a couple of days, hoping that he would admit to his part in all of this

once they could get Winston to testify to what had been going on, but as for Craig and Vivienne, there was nothing they could do until she made her move, and then hopefully, they would be able to

stop him committing murder.

The knock at the door broke into her thoughts and for a moment she actually thought about just running away , and if it had been anyone but Craig she might just have done it, but he needed her

help whether he knew it or not. In the end it was just a case of whether she trusted Actor and Chief to keep her alive. As she walked towards the door she decided that she didn't have a lot of choice.

She opened the door to find Vivienne standing there alone.

`If you're looking for Craig, he's not here `. Said Angel.

`Actually it was you I came to see Angel, I came to apologise, we got off on the wrong foot the other day, and I wondered if we could start over, we both love Craig, it would be best for him if we could

at least try and be friends`, she said

`You'd better come in`, said Angel.

She stood back and let Vivienne walk through to the front room.

`You know as well as I do that the two of us are never going to be friends ,no matter how much Craig wants us to be, so what do you really want? Angel asked.

`I came to see if you were all right , Craig said that you'd had a fight and he was worried about you, didn't think you'd want to see him`. Said Vivienne.

`Well that's one thing he's right about`, said Angel. `Right now he's the last person I want to see.`

Vivienne looked out of the window.

`Well unfortunately you may not have a choice in the matter , he's just arrived.

Angel took her eyes off Vivienne and looked towards the door .

The shot made her jump, she had not even seen that Vivienne had a gun.

She was holding her shoulder ,and blood was pouring through her fingers.

`What the hell? asked Angel

Craig ran through the door, and looked at them both and then ran to Vivienne.

`You're hurt, let me see`. He said.

`She shot me, I was trying to reason with her , and she shot me, Oh Craig don't let her hurt me again`. She begged

Craig picked up the gun and walked towards Angel

`Please Craig, she shot herself , I didn't do anything, you have to believe me, Please Craig , put the gun down`.

`Can't let you hurt her Angel, he said almost staring straight through her,` Have to stop you`, he said.

`Put the gun down Warden or I'll hurt her,` said a voice from behind him.

Craig turned to see Chief holding Vivienne at knife point.

`Drop it Warden`,

Chief pressed the knife a little closer to Vivienne's throat.

`Kill her Craig`, said Vivienne, `I'll never be safe if she's alive, and you want me to be safe don't you? She asked. `Nothing's more important than my safety Craig , do you remember that?

`Yes I remember`, he said, and turned back towards Angel.

`Actor stood in front of him.

This isn't right Warden, you know that, you love her , have always loved her , you can't kill her now`. Actor reasoned.

`But I have too` .he said quietly.

`No Warden you don't . you know that this is wrong, what Vivienne tells you is wrong. Angel has always been the most important thing in your life , think about it Warden, remember all the things

you've been through together , remember David , and Sarah, remember that being together was the only thing that got you through the sorrow that you

felt Remember Warden and put the gun down.

Actor took a step towards Craig.

He raised the gun and aimed at Actor's chest.

`Craig stop`, shouted Angel.

She walked out from behind Actor.

`He's done nothing, he doesn't deserve to die Craig , please let him go. Let him walk away, it's me you want, not him .she pleaded.

Craig stepped aside , still pointing the gun at Angel.

As he walked passed him , Craig's attention was solely taken up by Angel , He did not see Actor's attack until it was too late, and he fell unconscious to the ground.

Angel dropped to the floor and crawled over to him.

`He'll be alright Angel`, said Actor `We'll get Winston over here , get him to put things right.

`Chief , give the Sgt Major a call will you ?get him to send them over here the next time they call in, ok? `

Chief unceremoniously let Vivienne slump to the ground, and walked to the hallway to make the call.

Actor picked Craig up with ease and put him in the nearest chair.

`Are you all right Angel,? He asked

`I'll be better when I know he's going to be all right `, she said, nodding towards Craig.

Vivienne groaned behind them as she tried to sit up.

`Put her in the chair, will you Actor, I need to take a look at her shoulder.`

`You're not actually going to help her , are you? After all she's done.` he asked.

`Just put her in the chair, ok? Angel said.

Actor none too gently lifted Vivienne off the floor and dumped her in the chair.

Sgt Major's sending then up as soon as they call in , sending General Franklin too . He's at the mansion. Chief said as he came back in the room.

`Well then I still have a little time left to finish this,` said Vivienne.

`Where did you get the gun? asked Angel.

Vivienne laughed.

`Brought a spare in my purse , just in case I needed it, better safe than sorry , don't you think.`

Let them leave Vivienne, they don't need to be here, this is between you and me now` Angel said.

` You're right, they don't , and I don't want to have to watch them, ` she turned to Actor, `Get out , and take the Indian with you.`

`Not going to happen `. Said Chief

Angel walked up to him and took his hands in hers.

`Please, I need you to be safe, please do as I ask and leave , he'll need you to take care of things , please do this for me`, she asked him.

She'll not think twice about hurting either one of you , and I don't want to be responsible for that .`

`Angel's right Chief, we'll only make things worse for both of them, we need to leave.`

Chief looked at Vivienne,

You hurt her and I will kill you , there won't be anyplace that you can't hide`, he said.

Vivienne laughed,

`Oh my dear boy , how sweet of you to care about her that much, but I have no intention of leaving here, once she's dead and he's suffering them I no longer have any reason to live`, she said

`You're crazy `, said Angel. `Leave now,` she said to Actor and Chief.

`Please get out while you can.`

Actor pushed Chief through the door, without letting him look back .

….

Craig stirred in the chair and looked first at Angel and then at Vivienne,

`What happened ? He asked.

`They hurt me Craig, don't you remember. She shot me. Don't let her hurt me again, she said.

Craig picked up the gun that Actor had left on the table and turned and walked towards Angel.

He looked at her and Angel stood still and let him come closer.

`Please Craig , don't do this, think what you're doing , please , remember how much I love you , please Craig, don't`, she begged. `Do as I tell you Craig, remember my safety is all that matters to

you`. Vivienne said softly.

`Craig lunged at Angel , grabbing her hair, he pushed her to her knees, put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger`.

`There was an empty click,

Angel pulled Craig towards her and he fell on top of her

Vivienne screamed in frustration and fired her gun at the both of them. The next shot came from behind them and a pool of blood started to expand across Vivienne's blouse.

She dropped the gun , and just sat in the chair looking at them.

`At least I win, she said , she's dead because of you , even if you didn't pull the trigger

Craig got up and looked at her , and at the gun in his hand, and then at Angel who was still lying on the floor.

`Why? He asked. `What did she ever do to you?

Vivienne looked at him.

`Nothing`, she said ` but you can spend the rest of you life trying to find out why and at least you will feel the same pain that I felt`, she gasped in pain. `At least I have seen you suffer before I die.`

she said.

Dropping the gun Craig knelt beside Angel and gently turned her over. He scooped her up and held her close to him.

Angel stirred, and groaned in pain.

`You want to loosen the death grip Little Brother? she said `Think you cracked a couple of ribs when you landed on me `.

`Angel `, he cried You're alive.

From the chair they heard quiet laughter.

`Guess you win after all` Vivienne gasped .

Actor walked over to her ,knowing that there was nothing that he could do . He knelt beside her, she took his hand as he tried to look at the wound,

`Leave it`, she said. `At least I will be with him now`, she said , closing her eyes.

`I've called for an ambulance `General Franklin said

`We don't need it for her` said Actor , she's gone.

He walked over to Angel .

`Think you can get up if we help you? He asked

She nodded

`You all right Warden? he asked.

`Yeah fine Actor , will be better when somebody tells me what the hell's been going on , seem to have lost some time somewhere.`

`I'll explain it all later , in the meantime let me take care of Angel and then we'll get the both of you to the hospital. `he said

`I'm fine Actor , stop fussing `,she said

`I do not fuss young lady. But I do have every intention of making sure that you are all right , so stop arguing and let me do my job`. He said sternly.

`Ambulance is here` said Chief, `We'll meet you at the hospital.`

`Would you mind if we just took the car, rather not go in there with her,` said Angel nodding towards the ambulance

`We will go in my car, I have to get back to London anyway, General Franklin said. I'll drop you off on the way.`

`Did anyone say thanks yet General? Angel asked.

`Think they were too busy worrying about you my dear`. He said.

`Well I'm saying it now , thank you, from both of us, I'm sure Craig will agree when he finally puts all the pieces together, she said.

`You're very welcome, Angel, now let's get you to the hospital shall we? Don't want to upset them , now do we? He asked pointing to Chief and Actor.

`Probably not one of the best ideas you could have General, they do say the quiet ones are the worst , and in this case it's probably true`.

She grimaced as she lowered herself into the car.

`Soon have you fixed up, He said.

She sat next to Craig , resting her head on his shoulder .

`Did I hurt you? he asked her.

`Told you , couple of cracked ribs, that's all , had a lot worse you know`, she said.

`Seems to me that was my fault to`, he said remembering what Williams had done to her.

`Seems you're dangerous to be around doesn't it , maybe I should think about trading you in for something safer`, she said laughing and then grimaced as the pain hit her.

`I am sorry Angel`, he said seriously, `I don't seem to bring you anything but trouble , do I?

Angel held his hand.

`You bring me a lot more than that, and you know it,` she said. `We get through things together that would destroy most people , and we come back stronger , because we are together , and that's

no small feat you know. We have four cons that seem to have adopted the both of us, do you know it never occurred to them to run, even when they thought they were going back inside. We needed

them , and they stayed to help . We all rely on each other and we have to expect a little trouble along the way, wouldn't be any fun for them otherwise , now would it? She asked` You give me so

much, and I love you dearly for it. Don't ever doubt that I need you , and let's be fair, my life would be a lot safer without you and the guys, but it wouldn't be half as interesting`.

He smiled at her .

`You're right about that, never know what they're going to get up too next`. He said.

They hit a bump in the road and she grabbed her side. He put his arm round her and held her to him.

`Be there soon`, he said

She nodded and snuggled closer to him, feeling safe now.

He sighed , and closed his eyes, she took his hand in hers and he knew that no matter what happened , the bond between them would only ever grow stronger.

`I love you Angel`, he said kissing the top of her head.

She squeezed his hand tighter.

`I know that Little Brother,` She said.

`We're here `. He told her a few minutes later.

`You gonna be all right ?he asked as she was helped onto the stretcher.

`I'm fine, see you when I've been strapped up, ok. she said.

He let go of her hand.

`Thought I might wait out here for them, think there are a few thank you's to be said,

`Yeah, they saved our bacon, this time , but don't be too grateful, we'll never be able to do a thing with them if they start to think we owe them, now will we` .she said

He laughed.

`I promise to get it just right. He said.

As the jeep hurtled round the corner and skidded to a halt she looked at him.

`Think you're on , and the best of luck controlling them right now , cos they're on e high, you can tell you know`, she said.

As they took her through the doors , she saw him walk towards them

and Goniff's voice echoed what they all felt.

`Hey Warden , nice to have you back.`


	4. Chapter 4

They had kept Angel in the hospital over night just to make sure that she was all right, and considering the state the cottage was in she accepted this without argument.

The guys had decided that she should stay at the mansion until she felt ready to return home, and it would give them as chance to spoil her a little , guessing that she was more shaken up than she cared to admit to anyone. They had spent the evening talking to the Warden , telling him what had happened , and filling in the gaps in his life for the last few days. It amazed them that he remembered nothing and as they stopped talking he noticed the uneasy silence.

`What else happened? He asked , `What else did I do that you so obviously don't want to tell me about?

`You had a huge fight with Angel`, said Actor quietly.

`She was trying to find out how the Major knew what was going on, and when she asked you about Vivienne, `, Actor stopped.

`Well? Asked Craig.

`You slugged her`, said Casino.

Craig looked at him shocked at what he had just been told.

`What Casino means is that you slapped her, there is a difference` said Actor, looking daggers at Casino.

`Not much`, said Craig `Was she all right?

`More stunned than anything else, didn't see it coming, we took care of things`, Actor told him.

`Thanks for that, Why didn't she tell me? he asked.

`She didn't see you after that until you came to the cottage , and put a gun to her head`, said Casino. `You keep acting like this and that lady's going to think you don't like her anymore`,

Craig sat quietly.

`Aw come on Warden , she knows you didn't mean it, she knows it was Vivienne telling you what to do , she knows you wouldn't really hurt her`, said Goniff.

`Doesn't make me feel any better`, he said `I could have killed her`,

`Not a chance Warden, we made sure of that, never left her alone after we found out what Vivienne was up to, she was never in any danger , we wouldn't let anything happen to her , you know that`, said Actor seriously.

Craig nodded`, Yeah I know`.

`She's going to be fine Warden`, said Chief

`Did you find out why Vivienne wanted to hurt her, and you? asked Actor.

`Had her brother arrested two years ago, He attacked a girl. Almost killed her , two of us pulled him off her, sent him to prison for a long time. He got in as fight some months ago, guess he picked on the wrong person 'cos he took a shiv in the chest the following day, died instantly . After that I suppose she blamed me for his death and the rest is history`. He said.

`The grief of losing him sent her over the edge, all she wanted then was vengeance, Angel really is lucky to still be alive, if we hadn't followed Vivienne to that show and found Winston , she could really have made you hurt her,` Actor said.

`I know ,` said Craig ` I owe you all a lot, thanks`.

`We would do anything for her, she is one of the few people that treated us no differently than anyone else , right from the day she met us`. said Actor.

`You forgetting mate, she yelled at us that first time, gave us a right dressing down that first Christmas, you remember? Asked Goniff.

`How could I forget? he said smiling.

`Never tried to con her again though have we? Well not over anything important`. Said Casino

`Learnt better , now didn't we mate, revenge was never sweet for us , now was it? Always got the better of us after that, didn't she? Asked Goniff.

Craig smiled,` Yeah , that's definitely one lady you want on your side`, he said.

Too right mate`, said Goniff.

Craig stood up, `I think I'll turn in, got a busy day tomorrow, have to get a room sorted out for her in the morning , and she'll want picking up bright and early, or we'll all suffer ,` he said smiling

`Oh yeah, surprised she stayed in that place one night , she definitely won't make it two`. Said Casino.

`Well goodnight gentlemen`, he said as he left the room `See you in the morning, and thanks again`.

Chief looked at Actor.

`This is botherin him more that he's letting on`, he said quietly

`I agree Chief, we may find that we have to keep an eye on both of them for the next few days, he said.`

Chief smiled. ` Now that's something I can do`, he said.

…...

When Angel arrived the next morning she was quieter than they had imagined. She didn't seem as glad to be out of the hospital as they had thought she would be, but having told them that she had slept badly , they all assumed that she was just tired , and would be better after she had taken a well earned nap after lunch.

They had spent the afternoon playing cards with her , and Casino had even taught her how to cheat a little, just to see her smile. But as the evening went on it became obvious that something was bothering her.

`We gave you one of the rooms upstairs,` said Goniff. `One of the posh ones, made a fire and everything, should be real cosy`. He said.

`Thanks Goniff, but I might just sit in the library and read for a while, I'll see you in the morning, ok.` she said.

`Sure Angel , night`, he said as she left the room

`All is not right with the lady`, said Actor.

`Well a blind man could see that `, piped up `Casino

`She's scared `. Said Chief matter of factly.

`She's got nothing to be scared of now mate`. Said Goniff

`Chief's right . She's afraid of something`, said Actor. `We should keep an eye on her .`

`Well at least there ain't no missions `, said Goniff thankfully, so that shouldn't be too hard to do`.

`We'll talk to her in the morning, see if we can help`, said Actor `best turn in now, I have a feeling that between the two of them they're going to keep us busy for the next few days `, he said

He didn't know then how right he was.

…...

The scream shattered the quiet of the night and got them all up and running towards the library in record time.

Craig had got there first and was trying to get close enough to Angel to quieten her, but he only seemed to be making things worse.

`Warden , it might be better if you backed off`, said Actor

Craig looked at him but did as he had been asked.

Actor walked slowly towards Angel

`Angel , you've had a nightmare , just a bad dream. Everything's all right now, .` he said

Angel was shaking uncontrollably and looking straight through him towards Craig.

He had gotten close enough to her to wrap his arms round her, and she grabbed hold of his jacket , still shaking .

He sat on the floor and just held her , rocking her gently as her would a child and talking softly to her, until the shaking finally started to ease a little.

`How about we move to the sofa? He asked `It will be much more comfortable that the floor.`

She said nothing , but she stood up as he did , not letting go of him.

`Here give her this`, said Casino , putting a brandy in Actor's hand.

`Better get him one too`, he said nodding towards the Warden, looks as if he needs it.

Actor sat with Angel and fed her the brandy until the shaking became less and less . She relaxed into his arms and he took the glass from her.

`Better? He asked.

She nodded,

`We really are going to have to stop meeting like this you know, people will start to talk`.

Actor gave her a relieved smile,

`Let them`, he said

`Sorry if I got you up`. She said shakily .

`That's ok , we always get up in the middle of the night when someone screams`, said Casino sarcastically.

She looked up and saw him smiling at her .

`Loud huh? She asked

`Like a banshee`, he said, relieving some of the tension in the room.

`You all right now luv, you want any more of this? Asked Goniff waving the empty glass at her.

`No thanks Goniff, really do hate the stuff you know`. She said

Goniff filled the glass anyway and disappeared to the other side of the room where he hoped that no one would notice him.

Angel eased herself up straight , holding her ribs as she did so.

`I'm fine now, really, just a silly nightmare, nothing to fuss about`, she said

`You should consider talking to someone`, said Actor seriously, `This is obviously not the first time this has happened.`

She shook her head.

`Last night was even worse`, she said. `I'll call Peter in the morning, all right? and thanks again, for everything.

`You are most welcome`, he said smiling.

She looked around the room.

`Well I guess I didn't quite wake everyone up , did I? she said.

`Actor looked behind him and sighed, the Warden was no where to be seen.

…...

Angel was sleeping and Chief had decided that her was going to stay with her in case she was woken up by the nightmare again. Knowing that she was safe Casino and Goniff had returned to bed promising to take care of her when she woke up so that the other two could get some sleep, and Actor had gone in search of the Warden.

He knocked on the office door and not getting a reply gently pushed the door open.

Craig was sitting at his desk, staring into space.

`You all right Warden? He asked.

Craig looked up at him.

`She ok? He asked.

`She's sleeping now, it's not her I'm worried about . Why did you leave? He asked.

`She didn't need me there, all I did was make things worse, we both know that I'm the cause of her nightmares, and going in her room just made things worse. Me being there terrified her, you only had to look at her to see that, She's scared to death of me`. He said dejectedly.

`You have both been through a lot in the last few days, it will take time for both of you to heal.

Craig looked at him.

I put a gun to her head and pulled the trigger, how the hell is she supposed to forget that, and don't tell me that it wasn't loaded , because I didn't know that , and I shot her anyway. How is either one of us supposed to get over that, to forget it , it's not something that's just going to go away , now is it? He asked angrily.

`Who are you really angry with Warden? He asked.

Craig sighed.

`Don't you see , I let someone control me enough to make me hurt the one person that means more to me than anything, What if the Krauts catch me and I do the same thing again , I could get you all killed`. He said,` and I probably wouldn't even care`.

`Actor sat down.

`Warden, the chances of this ever happening are infinitesimal . Vivienne planned this for months, knew exactly what to do and who to get to help her . She took time to find the Major, to make sure that she could control what you did . She tried to kill Angel, and it was her, not you ,that controlled things , but be realistic, the Krauts are not going to spend time planning anything like this, and you know it. You are stronger than that and you know that too, They had to slip you a Mickey before they stood any chance of putting you under. Actor said.

`I think that you feel guilty not only because of what she made you do but because she took you in, made a fool of you. You fell for her charms as she knew you would, and then she just used you. You are not the only one to get taken in by a pretty face you know , it happens to the best of us`,

`Even you? He asked

`Even me Warden`, Actor said smiling. `You have to stop feeling guilty, because Angel can see how you feel and it's not helping her, you need to get close to her again, break down the barrier that you have put up for fear of hurting her again, spend time with her Warden, enjoy each other's company as you once did, I think it will help the both of you`.

Actor stood up to leave.

`You've got this all planned out haven't you? He asked.

Actor looked at him seriously.

`Like I said before , you are not the only one to be made a fool of, neither are you the only one to feel guilty for something that they did that hurt someone who they cared about. Happens to the best of us`. He said. `But this lady is worth fighting for Warden, she is special, and not just to you , don't lose her because of this, you will regret it for the rest of your life if you do.` Actor paused.` Goodnight Warden, and please let us know if there is anything we can do to help , You do not have to deal with this alone , anymore than she does. This family needs you too`.

Craig took a deep breath and looked towards the door , but Actor had already left.

`Thank you `, he said to empty space, `I'll remember that`.

…...

Angel spent most of the next day with Peter who had arrived as soon he could get away after Actor had told him he was needed.

It had been a good day. She felt better for having been able to talk to someone other than the guys, and Peter seemed to understand what she was going through , and she was quite surprised to find that it was actually quite a normal occurrence after the shock she'd had.

`You and Craig just need to believe in each other again, I mean you do know that he wouldn't hurt you , now don't you? He asked her.

`Of course I do , during the day, but that doesn't stop the nightmares `, she said

`Maybe you should let him spend the night with you and then you 'll know that he's not going to hurt you`. Said Peter.

`Sounds a crazy idea to me`, she said` but I'll try anything.

`How about going back to the cottage then? He asked.

`Don't know that I'm ready for that yet`. She said

`You need to face the fear Angel, what you imagine is far worse than the reality , you know. He told her.

`I'll talk to Craig, see how he feels about all this`. She said.

`He needs to face what happened too, so if you can't do it for yourself, then do it for him`,

`All right Peter . I'll give it a try , but if it doesn't work, I'm blaming you`, she said smiling at him.

`Me getting the blame , now that's a first`, he laughed.

She joined in his laughter as they headed back to the mansion.

…...

As they entered the cottage the next day she shivered.

`You cold Honey? He asked.

`No just a little spooked I guess`. She said.

`You sure you want to do this? he asked.

`Pretty sure I don't actually, but if I leave it I don't know that I'll ever be ready to come back, and if I let her chase me away from my home then she's won , hasn't she? And I won't let her do that . There are good memories here too, I just have to remember what is most important,` she said.

The fire had already been lit so the room at least was warm. And the chair that Vivienne had died in had been replaced, so at least she didn't have to look at that.

`I'll make some coffee`, she said `The guys do this ? She pointed to the fire.

`Came in earlier today, said they had some tidying up to do ,don't know where they got the chair from, probably best not to ask`. He said smiling at her.

`Angel?`

She turned to look at him.

`Do I really terrify you so much? He asked sadly.

She walked over to him and hugged him.

`Not right now, not in the daylight, and in the nightmares it's not your face I see, it's just the gun at my head, and then there's always a flash of light , then I just wake up scared to death. Crazy isn't it? She asked.

`I am so sorry`, he said.

`You have to start believing that this isn't your fault. If you don't , how on earth am I supposed to? She asked.

`I wish I'd never met her, `

`Well that makes two of us`, said Angel smiling.

He tried to smile back at her , but didn't quite manage it.

`Look Craig we have got through so much together , this won't be any different, might take a little time , but we can do this, you might have to get ear plugs though , cos according to Casino I scream like a banshee,` she said laughing at him.

He laughed with her.

`Wouldn't hurt you for anything, you do know that don't you? He asked.

`I know Little Brother. I know`. She hugged him again. `Let's just try and forget her and concentrate on us, shall we, because the two of us are more important than she'll ever be, ok? she asked.

He knew that she was right, they could get through this , together as always.

`You are the most important person in my life, you do know that , don't you? He asked ` I'd do anything for you,

`Oh I know that, and I know that one day someone will walk into your life and she will become more important to you , and you know what? I kinda like that idea, but if it's all the same to you, could you wait a little while to find her, cos I don't think I could take to much more excitement right now` she said , smiling at him.

`Not in a rush to find anyone right now Honey`, he laughed. Now what about that coffee? Guy could die of thirst in this place , the service is terrible.`.

You know where the kitchen is , help yourself,` she said ` I'm going to sit in front of the fire with my feet up for a while` she said.

He smiled at her.

`You do just that Honey, and I'll make the coffee, mine tastes better anyway` he said.

She smiled at him.

` I Love you Little Brother, always remember that` she said.

He bent down and kissed the top of her head,

`Love you too Angel, now let me get on with that coffee, and then maybe we can sit and talk for a while if that's all right with you, cos I think maybe I owe you a few apologies` he said

Oh don't worry , I made a list so you won't forget anything,` she said seriously.

`Why do I get the feeling that I'm never going to be allowed to forget this? He asked .

Just get the coffee,` she said` it's going to be a long night`

`Just knew I should have stayed at home ` he said smiling

`Too right `she said.

He winked at her and then walked into the kitchen , knowing that in time they could make things right again, and he knew that if he ever did meet that special person in his life, then Angel would be the first to let him know.


End file.
